Holding On To You
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Dean didn't want to say what he did that night... but could he hold onto his sibling like relationship with Amanda or is it gone? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Are We All Gone?

**_10/22/18..._**

 _Nearly 6 months along, Amanda Rose Balor rushed down the hallway as fast as she could… the text she had gotten from Roman sent a bad feeling through her._

' _No, no, not again!' Amanda thought as horrible memories flashed back to her of Roman being sick when he was 22._

 _When she got to the Shield locker room the brunette busted down the door and saw Braun, Hunter and Stephanie not too far away._

" _What's the emergency?" Amanda asked and stopped short as she saw all of the guys with tears in their eyes. "What's going on?" She asked._

 _Roman walked over… and Amanda knew, tears running down her face and Roman pulling her into his arms as she cried._

" _I can beat it, kiddo." Roman said. "I beat it last time and I can do it again." He responded as they looked at each other and he brushed her tears away before he rested his right hand on her stomach and felt Liam's tiny feet hit against his hand. "For you and him."_

 _"Just promise that you will make it out alive and not leave us, I lost so many people in my life and I don't want to lose you either." Amanda replied before they hugged again._

 _Roman nodded and kissed her forehead. "I promise. But now I just have to break the news to everyone."_

 _"You want me to go out there with you?" Amanda asked._

 _Hunter sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "As their sister you hold your head up high: because you are the Shield."_

 _Amanda nodded as she and Roman let go and she hugged Dean and Seth before Seth decided to guide her back to Finn._

 _When he did, Finn saw that Amanda had been crying and pulled her into his arms._

" _Roman?" Finn responded once they were alone in the locker room, Amanda nodding._

" _He's… he's been around me since I was 12 years old. Why is it that when things are going right that something terrible happens?" Amanda replied as Finn brushed her tears away._

" _He's gonna beat this and come back stronger, Mandy. It's not his time to go." Finn responded before they kissed._

 _Amanda, Dean and Seth walked out there to hug Roman after his announcement and all four put their fists together._

 _Amanda saw something in Dean's eyes that rattled her, he was holding back something… and she confronted him in the backstage area._

" _Please don't blindside us tonight, Jon." Amanda replied… but Dean just flashed her that goofy smile._

" _Everything's fine, kiddo." Dean responded before he left… and Seth stopped near Amanda._

" _Keep an eye on Dean… something ain't right." Amanda whispered, Seth lightly rubbing Amanda's growing belly and feeling Liam's tiny feet hit against his hand._

 _But Seth thought it was her emotional mindset overriding her judgment._

" _Mandy, you're just not thinking straight." Seth responded._

" _I've known him since his Jon Moxley days… keep your guard up because he gets damn scary!" Amanda replied quietly before she left._

 _She had no idea how much hell would be caused…_

 **Present time** _ **, 11/19/18…**_

Amanda turned her face away from Dean and Seth, Dean on the titantron and Seth next to her, so they wouldn't see her crying after what Dean had said.

And she dropped her microphone, carefully got out of the ring and quickly walked backstage after adjusting her washed blue scoop neck maternity tank top… and sat down on a production crate and let her tears fall.

She was clearly upset… and judging from the kicks to her ribcage, the baby boy growing inside of her was upset too.

"I know, buddy… that was beyond wrong." Amanda responded quietly, lightly rubbing her stomach before she felt arms around her and knew who it was… she turned to see the blue eyes that belonged to her husband, Finn lightly brushing her tears away. "Dean didn't have to go that far, he could've told the damn writers he didn't want to say that…" She replied.

"And he knew you were gonna be out there, that your emotions are tangled nowadays." Finn responded before they kissed.

But hugging wasn't easy as Amanda moving closer to Finn caused Liam to move around, Finn lightly resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

And Liam's kicks would've normally calmed down… but they didn't.

"He's upset too… hey, little man, can you take it easy on Mommy? I know Uncle Deano went too far out there and Daddy will make sure the crazy man calms down before you're born." Finn replied.

"I don't want Dean anywhere near our son. If he can't find the damn decency to tell me these things beforehand, he has no right being around our baby." Amanda replied, Finn sitting down and pulling her onto his lap to hold her.

Seth had overheard that and decided to give them privacy before going to find Dean.

He kicked the locker room door open and the slamming noise made someone jump and Seth's eyes widen.

"Sorry, Bayley." Seth replied as he realised he had barged into Bayley locker room.

"It's alright. I guess you're looking for Dean?" Bayley responded.

"Yeah. And I hope I find him, preferably before Amanda does and tries to choke him to death." Seth explained before he pulled his girlfriend into his arms and they kissed.

"He should've known better, he really should've… I can't imagine how Mandy's feeling right now, all those hormones overriding her judgement and Dean had to go and say that about Roman." Bayley replied as they held each other tightly.

It was in Finn and Amanda's locker room that Amanda had eaten chocolate ice cream, fixed up her makeup and heard the door open as she and Finn were curled up on the couch… and saw a flash of short dirty light brown hair.

"You better get on outta here!" Finn responded after helping Amanda up and putting himself in front of her.

"Or what?" Dean replied casually… and Amanda moved forward and Dean yelled out seconds later.

The force of the punch sent him stumbling back and Dean held his left hand to his left eye as Finn held Amanda back.

"You're not welcome around me and you're not welcome around mine and Finn's child! Get out of our lives and stay gone, Ambrose!" Amanda yelled, Dean slowly backing out of the room and walking away after Finn closed the door.

"Better now?" Finn asked after getting Amanda to sit down.

"Felt good to hit him." Amanda responded before they kissed.

Dean looked in the nearest mirror he could find and saw his left eye starting to bruise.

And now he knew he had screwed up.


	2. Fighting Happens

Dean had an ice pack on his eye and lowered it after hearing footsteps… and seeing Yukie.

"I'll… call you back. Love you." Yukie responded before she and Sami hung up.

"Sami doing okay?" Dean asked.

"About as okay as one can be when recovering from double shoulder surgery… what happened to you?" Yukie responded.

"Mandy didn't like what I said earlier and when I went to find her to apologise, she punched me." Dean explained.

"Well it was tasteless, Dean. And did you forget that Mandy is heavily pregnant and really fucking hormonal?" Yukie responded.

"No but she reminded me not to cross her." Dean replied before he muttered "Mandy needs to fucking chill out." and Yukie whacked him upside the head for it. "Ow! What was that for, Yang?!" He responded, rubbing his head.

"She's a fucking pregnant woman, for God's sakes, Dean. That's how she's actually towards me if I say something dumb." Yukie explained.

"That hurt." Dean replied.

"Good cause you got some apologising to do when she calms down!" Yukie responded angrily before both saw Baron.

"What's all the noise about-" Baron started to ask, cut off by a slap from Yukie and yelling out in pain. "What was that for?!" He demanded.

"That was for approving Dean's lines in the script without telling anyone, now Mandy's pissed off!" Yukie explained angrily.

"How can she be pissed off at me when Dean was the one who decided to say it?!" Baron retorted.

"Get a brain once in a while, Baron and fucking use it… and repeat after me if you can understand me… think, for fuck's sake!" Yukie explained.

"Those hormones overrode her judgement." Baron responded before he was slapped but this time to the back of his head and turned to see Bayley.

"You're a pain in the ass, Corbin!" Bayley replied angrily.

"I was expecting you to do Bayley to Belly, but that help, Bayley." Yukie responded with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, keep on laughing, you two and I'll get Stephanie on both of you." Baron explained.

"Won't work, she'll be after me after tonight." Dean responded.

"Well, you're a fucking asshat, Dean!" Bayley replied, Dean and Baron startled at her cursing.

"Language, Bayley." Dean responded.

"She's okay to say curse words. We're not on camera." Yukie replied.

"Yeah." Bayley responded before she and Yukie left and cautiously walked into the Demon Lovers locker room.

Amanda was asleep, Finn holding her close to him.

"Aww, she's so cute. There's something that I want to do to her, while she's sleeping like that." Yukie whispered, before walking towards Amanda quietly while covering her mouth. "Coochie, coochie coo!" She responded, as she tickled Amanda's arm laughing to herself, while slamming her fist onto the floor.

Amanda jolted out of her sleep as Finn held her and rubbed her stomach as Liam kicked, Yukie turning startled.

"Sorry about that." Yukie responded, Amanda nodding before she went back to snuggling in Finn's arms.

"Been a long night… I assume you saw Dean?" Finn replied before he and Amanda kissed.

"Yeah, and then Baron. And me and Bayley hit them both in the head." Yukie explained, as she got up from off of the floor.

"Good, they deserve it." Amanda replied as she flinched slightly. "I know, you want to hit the mean men too." She responded to Liam.

"Does anyone know how Braun's doing?" Finn questioned.

"He's going to have surgery on his elbow, next Monday. I was planning on seeing him this weekend and make some food, since hospital food isn't really that good." Yukie explained.

"I told him to get those bone spurs fixed when he first started feeling pain in September." Amanda responded, Yukie turning startled.

"They made him wait to write him off Tv?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah but he'll be back soon… recovery takes about a month or so. Same thing happened to me when I was 20." Amanda explained, Yukie seeing scars on Amanda's left elbow.

"Guess I wasn't around when it happened." Yukie responded.

"Seth and I were working a tag match and AJ Lee accidentally pulled too hard on my arm. She apologised after but Seth was furious and scared." Amanda replied before Seth walked in and him and Bayley kissed.

"Things like that happen." Bayley responded, Seth nodding as Finn helped Amanda up and Seth reached his right hand over.

He rested it on Amanda's stomach and smiled when Liam kicked against his hand.

"He giving you trouble?" Seth asked.

"Every now and then." Amanda responded before they hugged and she went to fix her makeup.

Out in the ring, Amanda was calmer and held a microphone in her right hand.

"Earlier, I was hit hard by what Dean said… and anyone would be. Roman has been a part of my life for 16 years. I grew up with him and I'm scared of losing him. But apparently, I have to be out here to make a public apology… but do you all think I should apologise for a normal reaction?" Amanda replied, the fans chanting _"No! No! No! No!"_ and Amanda smiling. "Well thank you all for that." She responded before she turned to leave the ring.

 _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared through the arena, only to cut short when Baron got into the ring with a microphone in hand.

"The Acting GM isn't happy." Corey responded.

"Oh, shut up already, Dean crossed a line earlier!" Renee snapped at him.

"You're not leaving this ring until you apologise for your unprofessional behavior!" Baron responded, Amanda shaking her head.

"If anyone's behavior has been unprofessional lately, it's yours! Putting yourself in matches against my husband, changing rules when you lose so you can cheat to win, putting Yukie in matches with impossible stipulations, trying to force me to wrestle while I'm pregnant, throwing yourself into the Universal Championship picture when you did fuck all to deserve it and resorting to anything and everything because you're scared of Braun!" Amanda replied angrily, Baron turning wide eyed.

"No one, not even me, is scared of Braun. I did myself a huge favor and saved myself from him. Everyone should be thanking me for what I've done. And as your permanent Raw GM, there is nothing you can do and not even everyone backstage." Baron explained.

"Let me take you back to 2000, when about 50 wrestlers surrounded the ring and The Rock made his demands clear and had each and every one of them willing to walk out of the World Wrestling Federation if the McMahon-Helmsley corporation didn't stop their abuse of power… nothing's gonna stop us from doing that to Raw and making SmackDown the A show!" Amanda responded before Baron saw Finn, Yukie, Seth, Bayley and everyone that didn't agree with Baron's abuse of power surround the ring. "Do we have your attention now?" She replied before Finn and Yukie got in the ring with her and the fans cheered loudly.

"Mandy's hormones are overriding her judgement!" Corey responded.

"Oh shove it, it's about time everyone sick of the abuse of power stood up!" Michael replied.

"And what would if I say that all of you can't do anything?" Baron questioned, as Yukie's signature rage face started to show before Finn pulled her back.

"I'm gonna get your ass right now, Corbin! Let go Finny!" Yukie retorted.

"1 on the list: No more forcing my wife into this ring until way after she's had Liam!" Finn responded firmly.

"Done." Baron replied.

"2 on this list: Brock and Braun at the Royal Rumble is an even match! You hit Braun again with that championship, I'll make sure you piss blood for a week!" Amanda explained, Baron turning startled.

"Okay, agreed!" Baron replied with a slight stammer.

"3 on the list: Win or lose at TLC, you resign as GM and as Constable!" Yukie responded.

"Done." Baron replied.

"4th, you no longer turn matches in favor of any of your favorites on the roster! Every match is fair and stays that way!" Amanda replied.

"Done." Baron responded.

"Finally and this one is from Vince: Should Brock refuse to defend the title every 30 days, he is stripped of it! There's no longer going and holding that title hostage!" Amanda replied.

"Done." Baron responded before everyone else headed backstage.

Baron was outnumbered and he knew it.


End file.
